The Big Day
by Leauh2o
Summary: Were there any uninvited guests at the wedding? Could one ruin Sharon and Andy’s big day?


**So I wrote this before the wedding aired definitely before the most heartbreaking episode I've ever watched of MC. It has taken until now for me to be ok enough to post this... hope you enjoy it**

 **A/N this idea has been in my head for weeks now and now I just need to write it before it takes over my brain**

 **What might happen on Sharon Andy's wedding day. Who might show up and try to put a damper on everyone's happy feelings.**

Emily closed the clasp on her mother's necklace and smiled at her in the mirror. Resting her hands on her mother's shoulders she leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful, mom. And…"

Sharon turned to look her daughter in the eye. "And…" she prodded with a smile.

"And," she smiled back, "happy. So very happy."

Sharon pulled Emily into a tight embrace. "I am." She placed a kiss onto the side of her daughter's head.

A rap on the door drew their attention. With a puzzled expression, Emily stepped over to the door opening it a crack just in case it happened to be her overeager soon to be step father.

Sharon observed a distinctive change in Emily's posture. Although Sharon couldn't make out what Emily said, she distinctly heard a harshness in the whispered tone her daughter was using and observed that she was using her body to bar the door.

Sharon quietly got to her feet and crossed the room. As she moved closer to the door, she recognized the distinctive voice on the other side. Sighing she placed a hand on Emily's shoulder gently drawing her away from the door.

Emily gave a defeated sigh as she looked at her mother then stepped away.

Sharon opened the door revealing the mischievous smirk of her ex husband. Before addressing him, Sharon turned to Emily. "Please, honey, go check that everything is set."

Emily thought about protesting but decided against it not wanting to add anymore stress to this moment than necessary. "Behave," Emily all but hissed at her father as she slipped past him giving him a long firm stare. She glanced back watching her father step into the room. Once the door closed, Emily was off in search of reinforcements. Andy was not going to like this.

"So, Sharón," Jack began with an air of self importance, "Andy's finally making an honest woman out of you."

Sharon wasn't certain if he was trying to make a joke or a jab but she had time for neither.

"Jack? Why are you here?"

Hopefully she could make his visit as quick as possible before Andy or one of her team got wind he was there.

Jack flashed his most charming smile, "Sharon? Really, can't I come and wish my wife good luck?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes, "Ex-wife."

She tried to say more but Jack interrupted her.

Meanwhile, Emily found Andy. As she approached, she began having second thoughts, maybe she should just let her mom handle things with her dad. By the time she decided to just leave it alone, it was too late, Andy had spotted her.

He made his way toward her meeting her halfway. "Hey, Emily. Everything...ok?"

Maybe she could lie her way out of this but she already knew it was a lost cause. She definitely had not inherited her father's poker face. "Hey Andy," she smiled but even she could tell that it was forced. "Just checking that everything is all set."

Andy gave her a knowing look. "And…"

Emily smiled at him again, "Oh, nothing. You know, it is not everyday that your mother gets married."

Andy smiled back at her giving a little chuckle. "Ok, if you're sure."

Emily nodded. "I'm just going to find Ricky. Yah know, make sure he didn't decide to cut his own hair again," she said over her shoulder as she quickly walked away still smiling but knowing that Andy hadn't bought a word.

Once Emily was out of sight, Andy made his way toward the room where Sharon was getting ready. They had followed tradition and not seen one another since midday yesterday. The rule was not seeing the bride on the wedding day, talking to her through the door, he thought, was well within the spirit of that tradition.

He could hear muffled voices coming from inside which caused him to pause. He didn't want to interrupt so he waited. He smirked when Emily and Ricky rounded the corner and came to a screeching stop upon spotting him.

"Ah… hey, Andy, You ...ah...know, you aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding right?"

Andy chuckled Ricky was always quick on his feet, just like his mother. Now he knew something was definitely up.

Just then the door opened. Before turning around, Andy noticed Emily's body stiffen. When he heard the all too familiar voice of Jack Raydor, he understood what was going on.

"Come on, Sharon, you can't be serious about this." Andy heard Jack say. The door was only slightly ajar, Andy could make out Jack's hand holding the door in place. He could only imagine that Sharon was holding the handle trying to usher him out.

Ricky caught Andy's attention by moving forward. Andy put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "She can handle him." His voice sounded far calmer than he currently felt. Andy jerked his head, "Go on, I got this."

Emily looked at her brother. This was just what her mother did not want, an altercation between Jack and Andy.

Andy took Emily's hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going in there. I'm just," he paused, "just going to wait here in case she needs me." Andy gave her hand a pat. "Now, go on."

Emily looked to Ricky again. Ricky nodded then sighed, "Come on, sis." The two slowly made their way back to the other guests.

Andy watched their retreat before leaning against the wall to wait. Now that his attention was no longer split between the kids and his fiance', he was able to make out more of the behind closed doors conversation. He knew Sharon would not be pleased with him eavesdropping but now that he knew who was in there with her, he was not walking away.

"Jack you said your piece, now just go." She tugged on the door handle again but Jack wasn't going to budge. He wasn't drunk but she could tell that he had indulged in some liquid courage. Vodka was her guess not his usual choice. Although she couldn't smell alcohol on him, she knew that look in his eyes. No matter how much saline he dropped, she could always tell.

"I have not said my piece, Sharon. You are making a mistake." Jack struggled to keep the door in place and his growing annoyance at bay. "Can't you see. You of all people, Sharon."

She shook her head and walked away from the door. Jack turned to follow her neglecting to close the door in his haste to make his point. "You win, Sharon."

She spun around and glared at him.

"You got even, Sharon. You paid me back. Dating that...that well I don't know what he is but I know you are too good for him."

Her hands were on her hips now.

"I mean come on, Sharon. It was an understandable rebound but to marry ...him ...marry Andy Flynn. Seriously, Sharon, have you lost your mind. The guy has slept with half of LA and most of them were no older than our daughter."

In the hallway, Andy crindged. He took several long, deep breaths letting his head roll back against the wood paneling.

"That is quite enough!" Her tone was low and controlled.

"He's a drunk, Sharon. He threw away his wife and family, too. Why? I mean screw him sure but marry him? Christ, Sharon, have you lost your mind?!"

It took every ounce of control for Andy to stay put. He wanted nothing more than to burst in there and knock Jack's teeth in. And that's when he heard it, the distinctive sound of a slap. That sound definitely got his attention, he took several steps toward the door. The sound of her voice stopped him.

Her hand stung. For a moment, she didn't even remember crossing the room. Now she stood toe to toe with her ex husband, on her wedding day no less.

She took a long, deep breath and stepped back just as Jack took hold of her wrist. He rubbed his cheek which was quickly reddening with the imprint of her hand. "See … you still love me."

Sharon was about to pull her hand away from him when his words stopped her. Jack tried to gauge her expression-- on a good day she was hard to read.

"Admit it, Sharon, you still have feelings for me."

The silence on the other side of the door gave Andy a cold chill as he waited to hear her response.

The sudden peal of her laughter caught him off guard. He almost felt sorry for that poor drunken idiot ...almost.

She couldn't believe that Jack actually smiled and stepped closer to her when she laughed."That annulment bit … that really stung, but..."

Sharon shook her head. "But nothing, Jack." She walked to the other side of the room shaking her head.

"I know leaving him at the altar is… tough." The look on her face as she turned around seemed to catch him off guard.

Sharon took another deep breath. She couldn't quite wrap her brain around the fact the Jack actually thought she had just agreed to, to what run away with him.

"Jack, what exactly do you think is going on here?"

Jack smiled that toothy and too suave grin of his, the one she used to look forward to, the one that made her giggle because that look always spelled mischief of one kind or another.

"No, Jack, just no."

"But I thought…"

"That's always been your problem, Jack, you never do, you never did. You react. You don't think. You talk yourself into things of fantasy."

Andy turned around when he heard the click of heeled shoes approaching from behind him.

Emily was moving quickly and gracefully toward him. She pointed to an imaginary watch before she spoke.

"It's time!" She tried to keep her voice down and mask her irritation. "What's going on? Why are you still here?"

Andy simply jerked his head toward the door behind him.

At first Emily was puzzled until she heard her father's voice.

"He's not?"

Andy simply nodded, then shooed her away.

As Emily backed up she said more to herself than to him, "I'll let everyone...know…you need a few minutes." She didn't need to voice the plea that was written all over her face for Andy or somebody to do something, anything to not have the day ruined, especially for her mom.

Nodding Andy reassured her, "She's got this."

Emily's slightly tilted head and her pouty lipped expression that reminded him of her mother, had Andy adding, "And I've got her."

With a resolute sigh, Emily elegantly spun around and retreated to inform the priest and stall the guests for time.

Andy also sighed leaning back against the wall.

Jack looked wounded, a look that used to melt her heart long ago but now she barely missed a beat.

"Do not give me that 'poor me' look. There is nothing you could say or do that will ruin this day for me." She smiled something she couldn't seem to stop doing today.

"Goodbye, Jack. I'll assume you can find your way out?" Sharon pointed toward the door.

Jack rubbed his reddened cheek. "You can try and fool yourself Sharon but remember I know you…."

"Once, Jack, maybe you knew me once, but not anymore. Go home, Jack. I'm not your safety net anymore. Peter Pan needs to grow up."

Before her ex could utter another word, she opened the door. "Go … Jack, go ...and be... happy."

"All right, Sharon," his voice had lost that condescending tone he so often used. His big personality seemed to slip away making him almost appear smaller somehow, like a deflating balloon. His steps sounded heavy as he approached the doorway.

"Close it behind you, please," were her last words to him. Jack looked back at her hoping his crestfallen expression could gain him some sympathy points but her attention was no longer focused on him.

She heard him sigh but didn't turn around knowing he had done it for her benefit. He'd always been an overindulged, spoiled child. Sharon kept her back turned until she heard the district click of the heavy wooden door closing securely. She gave her appearance a long intent look in the full length mirror and smiled. "Ok," she breathed.

Andy had stepped back when the door opened. He hadn't been able to hear exactly what happened after that distinctive slap sound but it hadn't grown heated so he had stayed put.

Watching Jack shuffle from the room looking like a well chastised child made Andy bite his lip to keep from laughing. Rather than taunt the defeated looking Jack Raydor as Andy sorely wanted to do. He simple slipped back around a corner. Jack was too preoccupied with his current feeling of disbelief to notice much of his surroundings. Andy worried for only a moment when Jack hesitated by the door leading to the street. But a minute later and Jack Raydor was gone.

Emily must have been quietly watching as well because suddenly there she was looking nervously at the main church door. "Do you think he's really gone?" She asked.

"I think for today, anyway," Andy said with a smile, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She smiled back. "How about you go get your mom and I'll get in there?" Andy pointed in the direction of the church alter where he had left his groomsmen.

Emily nodded. He had only taken a step or two forward when she stopped him, standing on her tiptoes Emily kissed his cheek. "Mom's not the only one lucky to have you," she said brushing the light transfer of her lipstick from his cheek. Andy almost blushed. "Go on," she said giving him a little push, "let's get you married."

The End

 **A/N**

 **Thank to my beta**

 **Comments Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
